Virtual Machines (VMs) are operating systems that share a single physical computer system. A plurality of VMs may be implemented on the computer system. Further, these VMs may communicate across a domain such as a network through the use of one or more protocols. The communication between these VMs may be in the form of data packets routed using one or more network devices.